


Drying Blood

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Series: VIXX! Vampire AU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's good at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drying Blood

"It is six a.m, what?" Kyungsoo shouts from the attic window. Hakyeon grins, waving. "Is that _blood_ on your arm, Cha Hakyeon, do you intend to get me arrested?"

Hakyeon slides into the shop, vials in his hand clinking against each other.

"Hurry up, Kyungsoo, I have two drunk boys in my apartment I do not have much time," Hakyeon says, sliding the two vials in his hand across the table to Kyungsoo.

"What is this?" Kyungsoo says suspiciously. He swishes the dull red liquid around.

"Vampy blood," Hakyeon says. Kyungsoo's eyes narrow at him. Hakyeon has long learned to take that sign positively, and he shrugs, smiling.

"You want me to check and compare?"

"For the vampire to have come close enough to your barrier the socerer must have used his blood," Hakyeon shrugs.

"What am I, a piece of lab equipment," Kyungsoo mutters as he unscrews the cap, sticking his finger in. The blood bubbles, and Hakyeon stares at it, now fizzing lightly. "Well, the energy matches Sanghyuk's mouth thing. We can check again another time."

Hakyeon coughs, body frame rattling and Kyungsoo's mouth turns down sympathetically, glancing over as he stores the blood for other uses. "Are you okay? I told you, you cannot afford this effort anymore." He reaches up to a shelf, sliding the cupboard door open. He tiptoes just a little bit more, but his fingers barely brush the bottle he's aiming for. Hakyeon gets up to help, but Kyungsoo hisses something, and the bottle suddenly scoots towards Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo grabs a glass, moving back to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon smiles wryly at the glass of clear liquid that Kyungsoo plants in front of him. "As good as I can be." They sit like that for a while, Hakyeon sipping at the sweet liquid, feeling it spread cool down his throat.

"I wish you never saw me that day," Kyungsoo says suddenly, and Hakyeon looks up, alarmed.

"Not again, Soo, you know I-"

"I know that you thought there was something good about what my family does," Kyungsoo says. "What Jaehwan's family does. It doesn't mean you are meant for this, Hakyeon. Nature, in this world, where magic is the force of life, doesn't work that way."

"It's never going to be your fault," Hakyeon says obstinately. "Your teacher told me of the risks." He grabs Kyungsoo's hand, so small in his, squeezing tightly and Kyungsoo smiles at him, soft and sweet.

"Was he hard to catch?" Kyungsoo asks, wanting to change the subject. Hakyeon doesn't blame him.

"I think we have a clan too cocky," Hakyeon plays along, shaking his head. "To think I was worried for Sanghyuk. Idiot vampire ran straight to his hidey-hole when he realised I detected him."

"And the socerer?"

"Dead," Hakyeon says, and Kyungsoo glances at the glint in Hakyeon's eyes. "Along with two others. I do not know why they are hunting us."

"You did not kill him."

"What, and have my body explode into a million bits from the amount of energy he has?" Hakyeon pats the table, chuckling. "And you were just saying that I cannot do more."

"So the vampires thought you would save the socerer." Kyungsoo clears the glass, the splash of water against the sink loud in the silence of dawn.

"Socerers who don't use their powers right are a waste of life."

"Indeed," Kyungsoo says a little sadly. " I wonder if I knew him. There are not many who would talk to vampires."

"Anyway, I'll see you later? Yoongi texted saying he was ready."

"I hope Hongbin puked on your floor for waking me up this early," Kyungsoo says, smiling as he shoves the too long sleeves of his sleep shirt up to his elbows, showing Hakyeon out.

Hakyeon freezes at his doorstop. "Do not curse me," Hakyeon says, spinning around in horror.

"I am too glad for Sanghyuk to do that now," Kyungsoo says, closing the door in his face.

He reaches home to see Sanghyuk collapsed over the sofa, and Hongbin no where to be found. He hears coughing from the bathroom, and he peeks in. "Oh bless."

Hongbin puked into the toilet. Score.

When Sanghyuk comes to, he wakes up to the smell of porridge, the smell of cinnamon and sugar in the air.

"Urgh," he groans, rolling over and right onto the floor. He squints upwards to see Hakyeon smiling at him from the kitchen quite amusedly.

"Good morning, or well, afternoon."

Sanghyuk grumbles, lurching up and hissing at the jackhammer banging away in his head.

"You should not have tried to keep up with Hongbin," Hakyeon brings over the steaming pot and painkillers. Sanghyuk smiles weakly as Hakyeon fusses over him, forcing him to take the medicine now. "Hongbin is a monster."

"Wel, he suggested it first," Hongbin announces as he jumps over the back of the sofa, flopping onto the cushions. His hair is still damp. Sanghyuk growls. "Shush, you will gain my tolerance someday."

Sanghyuk stays silent, opting to take spoonfuls of porridge out of the pot. "Thanks, hyung."

Hakyeon beams, patting him on the head as he sits down next to him, passing Hongbin an empty bowl.

"By the way I found the vampires."

Sanghyuk burns his tongue. He yelps a 'what?!'.

"Small clan," Hakyeon explains, when he notices their eyes scanning him for cuts, injuries.

Hongbin hums. "Why were they hunting Sanghyuk though?"

"Probably killed one of theirs without knowing," Hakyeon waves a hand. "No biggie. Happens."

"Lovely," Sanghyuk says, staring at his porridge. "Could one of them be that one?"

"Which?"

"The one that g-" Sanghyuk protests behind Hakyeon's hand over his mouth, Hongbin laughing obnoxiously loud.

"We do not speak of that," Hakyeon announces purposefully, eyes narrowed at Sanghyuk. "Didn't Hongbin corner him in the end?"

"Yup!" Hongbin says cheerily, pulling a face at Sanghyuk.

"Finish your meal and then your report, we have to visit a friend."

"What was that about," Sanghyuk finally asks, when they are in the car.

"Recently my house has been rigged," Hakyeon mutters. "The magic from the netting will throw them out of whack soon enough but there must be a reason why its there. I don't know if HQ is trying to clamp down on magic users again or there's something going on."

"Oh."

Everyone knows though. Implied that Hakyeon and his two little rogues could not have survived off pure physical strength. Everyone needs a little help. They replaced magic with working in groups. Annoying and messy. Sanghyuk was usually glad that he's under Hakyeon.

Usually. He thinks as he stares at the tiny bar Yoongi has set out for him, meant to be pierced through the bottom lip, right in the corner. Sanghyuk is ushered to sit on the counter.

"I have to get a lip piercing," Sanghyuk says flatly.

"It's pretty cool though," Yoongi argues as he picks up a beaker of purple liquid. As he pours it over the earring and the piercer, it gels and catches fire, clinging to the metal insistently. Yoongi stares at the flames patiently, until Kyungsoo pops in and blows it out. "Oi!"

"Anymore cleansing runes and the damn thing will remove every tattoo I put on Sanghyuk as well," Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes.

"I just want to make sure," Yoongi mutters, hefting the piercing gun up. "It's too small anyway," he pauses. "I think." Yoongi looks at Sanghyuk straight in the eye, left brow raised as he flicks a glance to Sanghyuk's hands, gripped onto the table. "To relieve tension, here's something funny. This piercing placement is called a vampire bite. Coincidence. Haha," he deadpans. "Well, ready?"

"Er," Sanghyuk blinks. "No?"

"Too bad," Yoongi grins. "No matter what happens, don't move."

He notes how Yoongi has at least ten piercings and when he just starts to say something, Yoongi does the job. Instantly Sanghyuk is vaguely aware that he has been set on fire. Literally. A purplish haze coated his skin and its flaming, and the mild panic he experiences is immediately extinguished with the fire when Yoongi claps his hands together sharply.

"There," Yoongi says, prodding at the inside and outside of his lip and the piercing liberally. "Any pain?"

"Nope," Sanghyuk says, hopping off the counter. He sways, legs giving out. "On second thought."

Yoongi heaves him up, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he takes a look at Sanghyuk. "The thing is cracked, but it's giving off a lot of excess energy, so maybe you want to rest the day before heading back out."

"I'll stay with him," Hongbin says from where Kyungsoo was tattooing his healed arm with black ink. "This arm will be useless for a while anyway."

"The raven is a very powerful symbol," Kyungsoo says distractedly, when Yoongi whispers something to him before leaving the room. "It reveals secrets we would otherwise not notice. Better than the fir tree you had before, which just illicits truths."

Hongbin shrugs. "All the better for rooting out hiding places."

The black ink starts to glow white, seeping into Hongbin's skin before fading completely. It flashes a couple times, the distinct silhouette of a raven. "Done."

Sanghyuk stops himself from nibbling on the end of the piercing, wondering if he should ask. "Kyungsoo."

"Yes?"

"Hakyeon has that symbol of protection...I was wondering if I could get it too."

"The _Abhaya_?" Kyungsoo clarifies, and Sanghyuk can see Hakyeon glancing at him curiously. "You do realise that means you have to practice channeling?"

"Is there a reason why you suddenly want it?" Hakyeon asks, ever intuitive.

"I thought... since we're here, it's a good measure, right?" Sanghyuk reasons, wondering if it'll pass through Hakyeon. Hakyeon looks away, continuing to chat to Hongbin.

"Yes," Kyungsoo says, cracking his neck. "Well. Okay. Where would you like it?"

When Sanghyuk gets up to look at the mirror, the hand glows bright red right bellow his collarbone, and Sanghyuk can feel his energy draining by the minute.

"Oh," Sanghyuk says softly, the red mesmerising as it fades in and out, ephemeral.

"Once you center the point of energy you can learn to 'put it to sleep'," Hakyeon says. "Because first it'll be visible, and second you won't be able to fight at all, with that thing sapping your focus. Though of course the vampire would be down for a while, so you have a few seconds to spare."

"Yeah?" Sanghyuk replies, pulling his sweater back on. He keeps his eyes to anywhere but Hakyeon. "Alright."

"By the way, don't be alarmed when you see this picture of a tree glowing on the inside of your door," Kyungsoo says. "New veils take a while to settle down. And yes, that means you can go home now."

"Awesome," Sanghyuk starts down the stairs. "Thanks hyung."

"The karma I'm getting back from all this effort better pay," Kyungsoo sighs. "Now shoo, I have a student coming in at two, you hunters give off too much vibes."

~

By the time Hakyeon gives him the green light to start hunting with his new tattoo, Sanghyuk has both warmed up to his new weapons and his apartment again. The firm hand that lands on his shoulder has the protection flaring, the light almost blinding in the darkness of the alley.

It lights up how the vampire already had her fangs out, face revealing her shock as Sanghyuk spins to bury one blade into the staggering vampire's waist, the other straight through the heart. He waits for the field of energy to stop pulsating before he twists and pulls the blades out, ensuring death. He straightens up to see Hongbin jogging over. "Nice."

"The tattoo shocks them or something," Sanghyuk breathes, heart racing still.

"Yeah," Hongbin says, sending off a message to the clean up team. "I would get it if not for the fact that I can't control my energy flow."

"I thought Hakyeon's one casts a bubble over him, why is mine different?"

"That's a question for Kyungsoo," Hongbin says, head tilting just barely.

Sanghyuk nods as they slide back into the car. When Sanghyuk is dropped off at the junction to the area, he doesn't complain, smirking at Hongbin. "Jaehwan's back?"

He doesn't get a reply, just another smile and he slams the door shut, watching Hongbin drive off. It's still early, Sanghyuk thinks, looking at the moon still center in the sky. He treads quietly along the pavement, stepping in and out of the spotlight of each lamppost he passes. His wrist vibrates, and he glances down at his bracelet, the sound of alarm coming from it.

He frowns, hands moving to his blades instantly. His tattoo isn't warming, and he grits his teeth, wondering if its the braclet overreacting when suddenly there's a loud cackle. Sanghyuk pulls out his blades as he is knocked to the ground, sliding across the pavement from the force. A vampire's eyes glow silver at him, even as he tries to focus somewhere else on the monster's face. He becomes acutely aware that this is not the vampire his bracelet had detected, because his eagle was now burning hot.

He rolls up into a crouch, waiting. The vampire lunges at him, and Sanghyuk rolls forward, blades sticking out to slice into the vampire as it flies over him. The howl of pain lets him know he hit home, before he pushes off on his right foot to jam the blade right through the jugular, hearing the gurgle that escapes the bloodied mouth before the other blade lands through the ribs. His tattoo silences, and Sanghyuk quickly pulls his blades back towards himself, eyes flitting around the area, hands trembling from adrenaline. His bracelet is poking at him, severely alarmed until he spots him. Lurking in the darkness just ten feet ahead of him. He throws one blade straight towards the male, and the distinct sound of his blade hitting the wall echoes to him as a breeze flutters past him, an arm to his neck. Sanghyuk chokes, eyes rolling back from the recoil of accidentally releasing too much energy in his panic.

"It won't work," comes to the quiet reply, the man's face calm in the red glare of the tattoo. "Do not tire youself." Sanghyuk jerks his left hand up, blade swinging down but it gets caught, long pale fingers enclosed around his wrist. Sanghyuk gasps through the pressure on his neck, feeling the smooth, chilled skin slip around his neck, metting the vampire's eyes.

"Fuck you," Sanghyuk whispers, unable to look away from the dark brown eyes that stare intently back at him. The eyes trail down curiously to Sanghyuk's lips, and Sanghyuk licks them self-consciously, feeling the metal bar click against his teeth. He shivers when his head dips, nose brushing softly down his neck, drifting along his jaw, the dry lips almost ticklish as the vampire inhales.

"I'm sorry," the male murmurs, voice soft. "I did not mean to hurt you. Do not mean to."

Sanghyuk's lips part, exhaling a whine when the vampire exhales shakily against his skin, the air cool and dry. The weight of the person ontop of his body was disorienting, the softness of the vampire's hair as it brushes along his jawline disconcerting. The vampire lifts his head, letting Sanghyuk look at him through tear-blurred vision. His features are almost cat-like, and attractive and Sanghyuk shudders again. "Are you glamouring me? Why do I-"

"No," The vampire looks almost stricken, hold loosening. He then lets go of Sanghyuk entirely, disappearing in a flash. Sanghyuk lays there, eyes wide as he stares up at the moonlit sky. He becomes aware that he can breathe properly again, and the first sharp intake of air stings, and his chest heaves, arm dropping back to the pavement, blade still in held in his palm.

He slams the door shut behind him, feeling the energy of the elderwood tree ingrained in his door pulse into his back, welcoming him home, soothing his jarred nerves. It doesn't help, Sanghyuk feeling the tremors shaking through his body. Sanghyuk strides to the bathroom, dumping clothes, weapon, bag, to the floor. He throws the bathroom door open, entering the shower. He finds himself pushing the heat on, wanting to wash off the chill that sears his skin, the feeling of the vampire against the whole of his body.

~

Hakyeon nearly breaks his door down, collapsing into the bathroon to retch into the toilet. He opens his eyes, staring at the blood swirling into the water. Another wave hits him, and he vomits more blood. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at the already drying blood on his skin. Hakyeon sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> The Abhaya: http://www.religionfacts.com/buddhism/symbols/mudra_abhaya.htm


End file.
